Changes for the better
by blue eyes in the shadows
Summary: AU What if Sam was a girl? How would it effect the fellowship? And would it of caused any changes? Especially when some other characters are girls too.
1. Samantha wise?

Disclaimer: I own everything, I'm a genius! *grins and then sees some angry lawyers * Fine I don't own anything *pouts * Not even Gollum.  
  
Gollum: My precious.  
  
Title: Changes for the better.  
  
Author: blue eyes in the shadows.  
  
Pairings: Ahh that would be telling, but they're some good ones.  
  
Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.  
  
Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?  
  
Author's note: Hello, please don't chock stuff at me, before you read it. Lol this first chapter's really short, it's kind of a tester, to see if any one wants to read or wants this fic continued, please review if you want, every little helps : ) This fic is going to be a mixture of the movie and books, so some parts people might know and others won't. The next chapter is a lot longer. This is kind of what if fic, I'm going to try keep the characters to their characters, and I apologise if I don't. I might not continue if people aren't interested. Well that's my author's note, lol enjoy the fic! Hope this idea's original, because I've not seen one like it, but not to say there isn't one.  
  
Flamers: Yay bring it on *brings out yummy marshmallows * want one? Lol  
  
Chapter One: Samantha Wise Gamgee?  
  
******* ******** ******** ******* ********* ********* ******* ***** ****  
  
'Samantha wise, you best get up before old Bilbo Baggins has both our heads!' growled an angry voice.  
  
A young hobbit girl sat up suddenly in her bed, with a dazed look in her brown eyes. She quickly stood up getting changed into a long white cotton dress and brushed her waist length blood hair, before running out her room and into the hall way just to hear the door slam.  
  
'Gaffer isn't pleased with you,' laughed her sister Marigold.  
  
She shot her an evil glare before running out the door.  
  
'Gaffer,' she shouted, finally catching up with a fast moving angry hobbit.  
  
'I told you, we had to be on time today,' he growled angrily.  
  
'But-'  
  
'But nothing, you ought to get your head out the clouds and marry a nice hobbit.'  
  
'I don't want to,' she whispered.  
  
He turned and glared, 'Sam I'm your father, and you should do as you're told.'  
  
'Lovely morning,' came a cheerful voice.  
  
Sam smiled at the old face of Bilbo Baggins; an old hobbit everyone thought was gone a little in the head. His messy hair still showed signs of his youth, but his brown eyes showed hidden understanding and knowledge. Sam remembered how she used to love coming to Bag end in her childhood and having Mr Bilbo pick her up and tell her past stories about the elves and dragons. Her friends would always laugh at her as she recounted them, but there was something else that made her like Bag End even more.  
  
'Ready for your lesson?' he asked her cheerfully.  
  
'Yes thank you, Mr Bilbo sir.'  
  
'Wonderful.' He smiled, signalling her to follow him into the hobbit hole.  
  
'Bye Gaffer,' smiled Sam.  
  
'Remember what I told you young Samantha.' He muttered.  
  
She forced a smile, and followed Mr Bilbo into the hobbit hole. Once in side he signalled her to sit in a chair, while he started to flick through a book.  
  
'Would you like a drink?' he smiled friendly at her.  
  
'No that's okay Mr Bilbo,'  
  
He shook his head smiling, and handed her a glass of lemonade any way. 'Your father only wants what's best for you, you know?'  
  
'I no Mr Bilbo,' muttered Sam, feeling the unfairness of the situation, 'but he always wanted me to be a boy and carry on his gardening work. But since I'm a girl, he says the only thing I'm fit for is marrying.'  
  
'Anyone in mind?' his eyes shone.  
  
'Hello Uncle Bilbo, Sam.'  
  
Sam suddenly knocked over her glass turning red, when noticing the hansom hobbit in the door way, she blushed again. 'Hello Mr Frodo,' she looked down, then noticing her spilt drink, 'Oh I'm terribly sorry Mr Bilbo,' she muttered.  
  
'Quite alright,' his eyes shone brighter.  
  
Sam took a quick second to sneakily glance at Mr Frodo. He was the hobbit she'd had a crush on since he came to Bag end. His big blue eyes had startled her one day when she was running round the garden helping gaffer. With his eyes and messy hair, she had immediately thought he was an elf, and only with weeks of persuasion did she say other wise.  
  
'Are you coming to the party, Sam?' smiled Frodo.  
  
'I wouldn't miss it,' she muttered.  
  
'Samantha, you'll have to cut the lesson short,' yelled a voice, 'Your mother needs you at home.'  
  
'Ohh dear, when I had just found the right page as well,' muttered Bilbo shaking his head.  
  
'I'm sorry Mr Bilbo, thank you for the drink.' She muttered quickly before saying a brief goodbye and running into the garden.  
  
'Lovely hobbit lass she is,' smiled Bilbo.  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
'Wouldn't is be a shame if her father makes her marry a hobbit she doesn't love. While a fool of a hobbit, who likes her, sits by and watches.'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about?'  
  
'Just promise me you'll think about what I said, after I leave.' Muttered Bilbo, shaking his head.  
  
Frodo was just left looking at him confusedly.  
  
****** ********* ******** ********* ******* ********* ********* ****  
  
Author's note: Okay all done, sorry about how short it is. Hope who ever is reading this likes it and reviews, *puppy dog eyes* Thank you for reading! 


	2. Attack of the cousins! YAY!

Disclaimer: I own everything, I'm a genius! *grins and then sees some angry people * Fine I don't own anything *pouts * Not even Legolas.  
  
Legolas: where am I?  
  
Title: Changes for the better.  
  
Author: blue eyes in the shadows.  
  
Pairings: You have to ask? Well so far S/F but I might pair her off with some one else, heheheh just kidding, or am I? ;) P/M, but Merry might meet some one new, hmm or maybe not. ;) The rest are a closely guarded secret, guarded by Gollum.  
  
Gollum: My precious pairings. *Evil laugh*  
  
Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.  
  
Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?  
  
Author's note: Hello, please don't chock stuff at me again. Lol is the second chapter which is a lot longer! Yay! *scowls hearing the groaning * please review if you want, every little helps : ) Thank you reviewers of the last chapter:  
  
*hcagney: Thanks for the review : ) Yay my first reviewer! Have Gollum for a present, lol awww you think this is cute lol hmm maybe Legolas and Aragorn aren't girls, maybe I'm going for a weird pairing *evil laugh*  
  
Saiyan*Queen*Vegeta: I'm continuing lol thank you for your review I've not read that fic, but I will now :)  
  
Theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: being insane is more fun! Dam I continued now you have to keep you sanity. Thank you for your review lol I don't know how this fic is going to turn out yet. Lol I hope you like it.  
  
A Sly Fan: thank you for the review, lol I'm glad you find it funny lol : )  
  
Thank you again for every one who reviewed!  
  
This fic is going to be a mixture of the movie and books, so some parts people might know and others won't. This is kind of what if fic, I'm going to try keep the characters to their characters, and I apologise if I don't. I might not continue if people aren't interested. Well that's my author's note, lol enjoy the fic! Hope this idea's original, because I've not seen one like it, but not to say there isn't one.  
  
Flamers: Yay bring it on. I'm making waffles!!!  
  
Chapter two: When cousins attack!  
  
***** ******* ********** ********* ********* ********** ****** ******** *  
  
'That's what Gaffer said,' muttered Marigold.  
  
'That's terrible,' scowled Tolman Cotton, known as Tom to his friends.  
  
'Maybe not,' muttered his sister Rosie.  
  
'Why's that?' asked Marigold sharply.  
  
'Well she's been following Mr Frodo round for years, when he's obviously not interested.'  
  
'That's mean.'  
  
'No it's true,' scowled Rosie. 'She should give some one else a chance.  
  
'Like you?' said an angry voice. Sam stood glaring at them.  
  
'Face the facts Sam. You're not the prettiest hobbit in the village; you're nowhere near his place in society. Mr Frodo will marry some one beautiful, charming, just like me.'  
  
'That's uncalled for,' muttered Tom.  
  
'You know I'm right. Sam will marry some nice dull hobbit lad. Why can't I have Mr Frodo?'  
  
Sam opened her mouth, and then closed it again. 'You're right, Mr Frodo is special and Gaffer wants me married.'  
  
'Then I'll marry you,' said Tom clearly.  
  
A hurt looked passed across Marigold's eyes.  
  
'No,' muttered Sam quickly, 'Thank you for being a good friend.'  
  
'There must be some way,' muttered Marigold.  
  
'I could leave, run away and find the elves,'  
  
'That's crazy talk Sam,' whispered Marigold.  
  
'Mr Bilbo's always on about them.'  
  
'You daft lass, you haven't the heart to leave the shire.' Tom muttered shaking his head.  
  
'And I want you to be bridesmaid at me and Mr Frodo's wedding any way.'  
  
Sam felt her heart shatter.  
  
Marigold scowled slamming her fist down, 'Come off it Rosie, only a fool would not realise Mr Frodo's mad about Sam. The looks they give each other have more love in, than I've ever seen in the shire and they're not even together. So get your heads out the clouds Rosie Cotton and open your eyes!'  
  
Rosie glared at her, 'I don't care what you say. It's clear Sam's not going to get Mr Frodo.' She smirked, flouncing off.  
  
'Sorry about my sister,' muttered Tom, 'She can be a bit stuck up.'  
  
'She just has dreams like the rest of us,' said Sam sadly, walking away from them and down a stone hill.  
  
'It's no use, Samantha Wise,' she muttered to herself, 'Gaffer's right, you need to get your head out the clouds,' she said miserably.  
  
'A young pretty hobbit lass like yourself; shouldn't have such worry spread across her face,' said a wise voice.  
  
'Mr Gandalf,' said Sam happily.  
  
'Yes my child, who else would you expect?'  
  
'Are you here for Mr Bilbo's party?'  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. 'What is troubling you Samantha wise Gamgee?'  
  
'Gaffer says I must marry, because that's all I'm fit for.' A look suddenly came across her face, 'Are you leaving soon Mr Gandalf, to see the elves?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Please let me come with you, I can't bear to stick around here and marry someone I don't love.'  
  
'But then,' He replied wisely. 'You'll be away from everything you love.'  
  
Tears came to Sam's eyes. 'I can't win can I Mr Gandalf?'  
  
A sympathetic look came across his face. 'There us something rising, Samantha wise, something big. Do not marry for a few years and you may get to see what it is.'  
  
'It doesn't sound good Mr Gandalf,' muttered Sam.  
  
Gandalf nodded staring at Sam thoughtfully.  
  
'Gandalf,' came a happy cry.  
  
Sam turned a bright red colour spotting Frodo coming up the path.  
  
'Ahh Frodo,' smiled Gandalf, 'you've startled an old friend from his thoughts.'  
  
'I'm sorry but Uncle Bilbo needs to talk to you.' Frodo smiled warmly at Sam, making her go even more red.  
  
Gandalf looked at the two, 'Why don't you keep young Samantha company, while I go see what's troubling your uncle.'  
  
Frodo nodded watching Gandalf slowly walk away then turned to Sam.  
  
'So Sam,' he said cheerfully, 'How are you?'  
  
'I'm fine Mr Frodo, it's just my gaffer, bless his heart I know he means well, is giving me trouble.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Ohh it's nothing Mr Frodo. How are the party plans going?'  
  
'Great, but I've not seen you in a while Sam.'  
  
'That's my Gaffer; he said till I pick a husband there will be no gardening.'  
  
'That's terrible Sam, I've missed you.'  
  
She blushed, 'I've missed you as well, Mr Frodo.'  
  
They both stood very close, and Frodo started to lean in till-  
  
'Frodo!' came a happy cry; a female hobbit was suddenly hung round his neck.  
  
Sam quickly moved out the way, as he fell to the ground.  
  
'It's lovely to see you,' laughed the girl, with light curly brown hair.  
  
'Are you okay Mr Frodo?' asked Sam.  
  
The other girl got to her feet, 'Of course he is,' she smiled with playful brown eyes. 'I'm sorry I interrupted your romantic walk, I couldn't resist.'  
  
'It wasn't a romantic walk.' Said Sam quickly.  
  
'Sure,' said the girl sarcastically, 'I'm Merry Brandybuck.' She held out her hand. 'Frodo's favourite cousin.'  
  
'I'm Samantha,' smiled Sam, to shy to take the hand.  
  
'Nice name, but can I call you Sam?'  
  
'Hello Merry,' muttered Frodo groaning, and pushing himself shakily from the ground, 'Where's your boyfriend?'  
  
'I'm right here,' came a cheerful voice, as a hobbit jumped out a near by bush. He smiled at Sam holding out a hand, 'Pippin Took at you service, especially for Frodo's girlfriend.'  
  
Sam smiled gently, 'He isn't-'  
  
Pippin smiled and put his arm round Merry, 'You know its past late tea Frodo. Isn't it past your bedtime?'  
  
'Late tea?' asked Sam in surprise, 'Gaffer's going to have my head, It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Merry, Mr Pippin.' She said quickly. 'Goodbye Mr Frodo,' she suddenly took off in a sprint down the path.  
  
'She seemed nice,' smiled Merry.  
  
Frodo didn't hear, because he was too busy watching Sam become a blue in the distance.'  
  
'Looks like Frodo's in love.' Laughed Pippin.  
  
Frodo shook his head, 'I'm not,'  
  
'Sure,' said Merry sarcastically.  
  
******* ****** ********* ********* ******* ****** ***** ****** ********  
  
Authors note: All done hope you liked it, please review if you did, thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter! More reviews I get the quicker I update, next chapter is the party. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Party time and fireworks!

Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this, I own it all, and it's mine! Mine I tell you! Mine! *gets pulled away by doctors *  
  
Title: Changes for the better.  
  
Author: blue eyes in the shadows.  
  
Pairings: You have to ask? Well so far S/F but I might pair her off with some one else, heheheh just kidding, or am I? ;) P/M, but Merry might meet some one new, hmm or maybe not. ;) The rest are a closely guarded secret, guarded by Gollum.  
  
Gollum: My precious pairings. *Evil laugh*  
  
Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.  
  
Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?  
  
Author's note: Hello, please don't throw stuff at me again. Lol this is the third chapter. Yay! *scowls hearing the groaning * please review if you want, every little helps : ) Thank you reviewers of the last chapter:  
  
*Irish Babe/Elvish Bride: Thank you for reviewing again : ) cool new name. I saw 50 first dates, it ruled! Lol I loved the part where she beat his mate up with the bat. Lol and was that person who worked with the guy, a man or woman? Because me and my mates had a big argument about it lol Hi I'm Tom *10 seconds later * Hi I'm Tom. Lol I'll shut up now. Though I think Sauron would make a better president lol Hmm eyebrow guy a girl? I don't know lol I might use some of your ideas though. But I was going to use Aragorn to flirt with Sam and make Frodo jealous lol Ohh well I might use Boromir, lol imagine that.  
  
Frodo: You're trying to steal my ring and girlfriend!  
  
Sam: I'm not your girlfriend!  
  
Boromir: Relax I'm just using Sam to get the ring.  
  
Sam: you're using me?  
  
Boromir: yes, I mean of course I'm not.  
  
Sam: Well stuff both of you, I'm already dating Legolas!  
  
Frodo: NoooooOOOooooooooooooooo  
  
I'll stop being a crazy person now lol  
  
Theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: Cool you have thirteen personalities, my friend has six, and it gets really confusing when I have to talk to each one. Lol I'm not joking either. Thank you for reviewing and I've hurried up lol enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Pisces411: Thank you for reviewing :) I'll try and read your fic soon lol how can you hate Gollum? He's so lovable *hugs him * lol maybe not lol  
  
Thank you again for every one who reviewed!  
  
This fic is going to be a mixture of the movie and books, so some parts people might know and others won't. This is kind of what if fic, I'm going to try keep the characters to their characters, and I apologise if I don't. I might not continue if people aren't interested. Well that's my author's note, lol enjoy the fic! Hope this idea's original, because I've not seen one like it, but not to say there isn't one.  
  
Flamers: Yay bring it on. *Brings out homework *  
  
Chapter Three: Wahoo Party! ***** ******* ********** ********* ********* ********** ****** ******** *  
  
Sam sighed, as always she was stood at the side of the dancing looking awkward on her own. While Rosie was flirting shamelessly with Mr Frodo.  
  
'Hi Sam.' Came a cheerful voice. Merry who had since meeting Sam had decided they were to be good friends, and had visited on the days leading up to Bilbo's party. The two now were the best of friends, much to Gaffer's disgrace. As he grunted 'Bradybucks were respectable' and Sam shouldn't be a burden to the young hobbit lass. Though Sam had tried to do as she was told. There was no avoiding Merry, who turned up in the early morning every day and dragged Sam off to an adventure, (where Sam had almost been savaged by a dog twice) and would not return her till the last rays of sun were fading. Gaffer was angry every time and had almost banned Sam from Bilbo's party, if Marigold hadn't convinced him otherwise.  
  
Sam smiled brightly at Merry.  
  
'Great party isn't it? Old Bilbo sure knows how to put on a show.' Muttered Merry.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared behind them, 'Fireworks,' he said simply.  
  
Sam smiled noticing Pippin; he was what Gaffer would say as part of the cause of Sam's disrespectful behaviour.  
  
'We should get some.' Smiled Pippin.  
  
'No,' muttered Merry, causing Pippin to look up in shock. 'We should get the biggest and best one and set if off.'  
  
They both laughed evilly before looking at Sam.  
  
'Are you in?' asked Pippin.  
  
'I can't, my Gaffer really will have my head this time.'  
  
'Suit yourself.' Smiled Merry, and suddenly caught Sam off guard by pushing her right into the middle of the dancing.  
  
Sam quickly closed her eyes and would have fell, if someone hadn't caught her. She opened them to meet pure blue ones she loved so much. She turned a bright red colour, 'I'm terribly sorry Mr Frodo.' She stuttered, while shooting a glare at Merry who was winking.  
  
'It's okay Sam, would you like to dance?'  
  
'Of course.' She said eagerly, then realised what she had said. 'I mean yes Mr Frodo, if you don't mind.'  
  
He smiled pulling her close for the next song, as luck would have it was a slow one. Sam blushed feeling like she was floating, but suddenly came back down to earth noticing the look Rosie Cotton was giving her and her Gaffer's angry one. But they were both suddenly distracted by a huge sound echoed across the sky. Sam clung to Mr Frodo in shock, who pulled her even closer just as a giant dragon flew across the sky and suddenly exploded with a large bang and showers of pretty sparks.  
  
'Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took!' Came Gandalf's half angry and half amused shout, across the party.  
  
Sam suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for them, but shook it off remembering they had pushed her into the dance.  
  
'Well seen as its quiet, how about the speeches?' smiled Bilbo at everyone.  
  
Sam quickly let go of Frodo, who she had still been clinging to blushing.  
  
'Thank you for the dance smiled Frodo gently, and he kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the stage area.  
  
'Well young Samantha,' came Bilbo's gentle voice. 'I guess this is goodbye.'  
  
'Goodbye Mr Bilbo, what do you mean?'  
  
He smiled at her, 'Can you keep a secret?'  
  
'Yes Mr Bilbo.'  
  
'I'm leaving after this party.'  
  
'Of course Mr Bilbo, everyone is.'  
  
'I mean for good Sam.'  
  
She suddenly realised and felt tears coming to her eyes. 'But you can't Mr Bilbo, what about Mr Frodo? Or your beautiful garden?'  
  
'They will all be taken care of.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'I just wanted to speak to you one last time; to tell you not to listen to them Sam. Sometimes they're wrong and you should follow you heart.'  
  
'Mr Bilbo who do you mean?'  
  
'You know Sam, and it would be nice to have a family wedding soon.'  
  
'What do-?'  
  
'I'm sorry Sam, but I have a long speech to give, and this goodbye to finish. I'm going to see the elves after. I just like to say never regret your choices you make, as long as they're yours.' He paused, 'Well that's shut an old hobbit up finally. I wish you a long and happy life, and I'm sure our paths will cross again soon.' With that he walked quickly away, and left Sam looking thoughtful till she joined everyone else to hear the speeches.'  
  
****** ****** ********* ****** ******** ****** ******* ******** ********* All done, hope everyone liked it. Please review if you did. The next chapter is a lot longer but properly the most serious. Lol please review because the fourth chapter's already written. :) see yas! 


	4. Drunken ppl can be mean!

Disclaimer: I own everything, I'm a genius! *grins and then sees some angry fans* Fine I don't own anything *pouts * Not even Gimli.  
  
Gimli: *Throws axe *  
  
Title: Changes for the better.  
  
Author: blue eyes in the shadows.  
  
Pairings: You have to ask? Well so far S/F but I might pair her off with some one else, heheheh just kidding, or am I? ;) P/M, but Merry might meet some one new, hmm or maybe not. ;) The rest are a closely guarded secret, guarded by Gollum.  
  
Gollum: My precious pairings. *Evil laugh*  
  
Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.  
  
Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?  
  
Author's note: Hello, please don't chock stuff at me again. Lol is the fourth chapter which is a lot longer! Yay! *scowls hearing the groaning * please review if you want, every little helps : ) Thank you reviewers of the last chapter:  
  
fire-vampire: Yay! Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the fic and think its original :) Here's another chapter. ^.^  
  
theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: Thank you for reviewing ^. ^ I'm glad the transition's okay, I was a bit worried about it lol hmm the rest of the fellowship, well you'll have to wait and see lol I've already written a chapter on another girl from the fellowship, which I can't post till later on in the fic :( lol Ohh well, hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
irish babe: thank you for reviewing :) hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Pisces411: Thank you for reviewing, lol I'm writing more chapters' lol enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Thank you again for every one who reviewed!  
  
This fic is going to be a mixture of the movie and books, so some parts people might know and others won't. This is kind of what if fic, I'm going to try keep the characters to their characters, and I apologise if I don't. I might not continue if people aren't interested. Well that's my author's note, lol enjoy the fic! Hope this idea's original, because I've not seen one like it, but not to say there isn't one. This chapter is a kind of serious one, :)  
  
Flamers: Yay bring it on. *Brings out Britney Spears on a stick*  
  
Chapter Four: Yay a wedding!! ***** ******* ********** ********* ********* ********** ****** ******** *  
  
Years had passed since Bilbo Baggins had left the Shire. Sam had now how her gaffer would say 'bloomed,' she had attracted the attention of the most the hobbits in the Shire, much to her Gaffer's annoyance and pleasure. He still insisted she married, but after a strong argument and several arguments leading Sam to run away and stay with Merry, Gaffer had decided to wait until his daughter was ready. So now Sam had taken other her father's work, after he become too old, and there was no one else to do it. Not that Sam minded, Merry was around almost every week jumping around while Sam worked hard on the garden. Frodo often came out to talk to Sam, but they were always being interrupted. Now as the years had passed, Merry was sitting happily on a hill soaking up the early sun rays of summer.  
  
'I don't know how you could sit there like that,' muttered Sam, it was a day off for her, and she was spending in sitting on a hill with Merry. 'My Gaffer would kill me if he knew I was relaxing.'  
  
'Relax Sam,' sighed Merry, 'Gaffer will never know.'  
  
'But I have to be back home early, Marigold has called us all their.'  
  
'Wonder what that's about?' smirked Merry winking.  
  
'I expect her and Tom are getting married.'  
  
'Or Toms got her pregnant.'  
  
Sam's eyes widened in shock and she spluttered. 'Gaffer would go spare.'  
  
'You need to chill out and get a sense of humour.' Sighed Merry again.  
  
'I can't Merry, I have responsibilities.'  
  
She rolled her eyes giggling.  
  
'It's not funny.' Growled Sam.  
  
'I think you enjoy your responsibilities.' Grinned Merry, 'The boss seems to enjoy seeing you as well.'  
  
She blushed, 'I told you a million times Mr Frodo doesn't look at me in that way.'  
  
'No he looks at you in the true love way.'  
  
Sam had finally had enough and stood up angrily, and started to walk off down the hill.  
  
'Sam where are you going?' yelled Merry.  
  
She ignored her.  
  
'I didn't mean it!'  
  
Sam shook her head, She knew Merry didn't mean to upset her. But her out look on life slightly upset Sam.  
  
'Where have you been?' Growled her Gaffer, as soon as she walked in.  
  
'I'm sorry Gaffer, Miss Merry needed my help.'  
  
'I don't know what that girl's thinking being friends with you. You're a bad influence on the young Miss.'  
  
Sam opened her mouth, feeling anger well up inside her but then stopped and closed it.  
  
'Sam you're finally here,' laughed her sister, grabbing her arm and leading her into a room where all her family was sat.  
  
'Well Marigold.' Smiled her Gaffer fondly. 'Tell us why you've brought us all here.'  
  
Marigold grabbed Tom's hand, 'Gaffer, me and Tom. We're getting married.  
  
A wide grinned spread across the whole of her family's face. 'That's brilliant Marigold. Finally a family wedding to be proud of,' he smiled widely while shooting a glare in Sam's direction. 'We have to celebrate, Let's go to the green dragon, drinks on me.'  
  
'Wait a minute Gaffer,' smiled Marigold, 'We want Sam to be bridesmaid,'  
  
Sam blushed, 'I couldn't possibly-'  
  
Tom smiled, 'We insisted,'  
  
'If you aren't there to be my bridesmaid then I want no wedding at all.' Said Marigold.  
  
'Okay, as long as I can bring Merry.'  
  
Tom laughed, 'Bring Merry, Pippin and Mr Frodo. Everyone's invited.'  
  
Gaffer smiled more, 'well lets get some ale to celebrate.  
  
Sam was hoping Rosie wouldn't be working, but she was let down seeing her running around carrying drinks while flirting with Frodo.  
  
'Sam!' smiled Pippin, signalling her to come over. She took one step forwards till her Gaffer pulled her back frowning, so in the end they ended up sitting near Ted Sandyman, who kept looking at Sam like she was a piece of meat.  
  
Sam hated every minute, keeping firmly away from Ted, while glancing innocently over at Frodo, Pippin and Merry, while drinking a lot.  
  
'Easy Sam,' muttered Marigold noticing her sister drinking beer like water, Sam was quickly getting drunker and drunker.  
  
'We've got to stop her.' Hissed Merry angrily to the two hobbits next to her.  
  
'She seems fine Merry, stop worrying.' Smiled Pippin.  
  
Frodo shook his head, as Gaffer's voice boomed over the pub.  
  
'Marigold has always been a model daughter getting married and everything. Now Samantha she's a different story, should have been a boy. Got some bad blood in her. She should marry, actually I demand she marries. Do you agree Sam?'  
  
By now Sam was so drunk, she just nodded.  
  
'Finally a success.' Laughed Gaffer, 'two marriages, and Ted since you asked earlier you are just the lad.'  
  
Sam suddenly felt something coming up in her throat and dashed out the pub. Ted suddenly followed after her.  
  
'Right, that's it.' growled Merry.' She stood up, and was surprised to see Frodo standing as well.  
  
Sam was outside leaning shakily against a wall, when Ted came out smiling.  
  
'Looks like we're going to be married.'  
  
Sam looked at him, with blurred eyes. 'I'd never marry you.'  
  
'Now come on Sam,' he smiled more, 'I know you like me,'  
  
'I hate you,' she growled, 'You're always mocking Mr Bilbo and Mr Frodo. When they're the kindest people I know.'  
  
He suddenly turned angry, 'Mr Frodo is cracked Sam. I've seen the way you look at him, he's out of your league.'  
  
'I love him,' she growled.  
  
'You'll have to love me now we're getting married, he angrily grabbed her face and went to kiss her. That was until a loud cracking noise echoed across the place and he went flying across a path landing with a painstaking crunch.  
  
Frodo stood there angrily, his fist still raised, while his blue eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
'Ohh Mr Frodo,' cried Sam, she flung her arms round him. His angry expression faded and he gently hugged her tightly back.  
  
'Ted Sandyman,' hissed Merry coming forwards angrily.  
  
He had now stood up and was glaring angrily at the hugging couple. 'She's mine Baggins.' He hissed. 'We're getting married.'  
  
'Over my dead body,' hissed Merry back, and if looks could kill he would be six feet under.  
  
'Go back to your boyfriend, girl.' Ted hissed, 'You can't do a thing to hurt me, you haven't got the guts.'  
  
'Ohh yeah.' She roared, and suddenly sprung up hitting him in the place where it would hurt the most.  
  
He glared at her through the pain, 'You haven't seen the last of me.'  
  
'I advise you go,' growled Frodo coldly.  
  
'I'll tell everyone what you did to me,' hissed Ted.  
  
'And I'll tell everyone about you trying to take advantage of Sam when she's obviously drunk.' Said Pippin angrily coming out the pub.  
  
Ted stared, obviously out numbered, and turned and stalked angrily away.  
  
'Where were you when we needed you?' growled Merry angrily at Pippin, 'sometimes Pippin Took you're no use at all!'  
  
'I came eventually,'  
  
'Eventually, sometimes I doubt you even care!'  
  
Sam now burst into hysterical tears, stopping the arguing. 'I'm sorry it's my entire fault.' She cried, 'And I was terrible to you Merry and you still helped me.'  
  
'That's what friends are for,'  
  
Frodo smiled, lightly wiping the tears with his fingers. He gently leaned in to kiss her, till Sam suddenly pushed him away and was violently sick down the side of the pub's wall.  
  
'Ohh great,' muttered Merry, half looking amused.  
  
'You told me to have more fun,' muttered Sam, now shivering all over from the shock.  
  
'But getting yourself drunk.' Scowled Merry. 'And agreeing to an arranged marriage.'  
  
Sam started to sniff again, to Frodo gently hugged her. 'It wasn't her fault, she was drunk.'  
  
Pippin raised an eyebrow, 'I wouldn't call that drunk, I'd call it-'  
  
Merry had suddenly whacked him round the head.  
  
'What was that for?'  
  
'I thought it would knock some sense into you. We better get Sam home,' smiled Merry, 'It's still early evening.'  
  
'Gaffer will be angrily.' Cried Sam, pulling away from Frodo and stumbling slightly.  
  
'It doesn't matter, you need to get home and sleep this off. You'll have forgotten about it tomorrow.'  
  
She sighed agreeing, letting them lead her back to her house. She knew Gaffer would be angry when he got in. But she ignored the thought and fell straight onto her bed and went into an uneasy sleep.  
  
******* ******* ******* ******** ********* ******** ****** ******* ******  
  
I don't think I like this chapter so much, I didn't want to go drastic but I needed something to trigger what happens in the next chapter. Please review. Thank you for reading and to all my reviewers! 


	5. It finally begins!

Disclaimer: I own everything, I'm a genius! grins and then sees some angry fans Fine I don't own anything pouts Not even Pippin.  
  
Pippin: looks scared as the author hugs him   
  
Title: Changes for the better.  
  
Author: blue eyes in the shadows.  
  
Pairings: You have to ask? Well so far S/F but I might pair her off with some one else, heheheh just kidding, or am I? ;) P/M, but Merry might meet some one new, hmm or maybe not. ;) The rest are a closely guarded secret, guarded by Gollum.  
  
Gollum: My precious pairings. Evil laugh  
  
Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.  
  
Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?  
  
Author's note: I'm back! Yay! Sorry I took so long this time, it was my dumb homework, I'm going to have a nervous breakdown if I have one more essay, it's a conspiracy they're trying to kill us with homework! Lol well here's the next chapter, and I'm going to try and put two out this time quicker, than before :) please review if you want, every little helps : ) Thank you reviewers of the last chapter:  
  
Pisces411: Lol thanks for reviewing, I think some flamers are funny lol they make really weird comments, because it seems they have nothing better to do with they're time lol ranting is fun! Lol please feel free to lol  
  
Theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: Yay drunken hobbits, sends you hundred and a free Gollum, party! Lol I haven't left yet, its jus my dumb homework, curls up and cries as well Lol Yay burn Britney! smirks seeing her hair on fire, dam one missed lol smirks seeing Ted running around on fire screaming Shame I have to put him out for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
Fire-vampire: I'm writing lol, even though I have an unconscious gaffer and Ted, lol I'll try to stop being mean to Sam :) Yay I like Merry as well, thanks for reviewing here's the next chapter.  
  
Moralinde: Yay! I'm glad you think it's cute and like it. Lol don't hate me for stop writing hides in corner blame my homework lol I didn't say Ted was going to marry her, ;) or did I? shivers seeing angry Frodo thank you for reviewing, hope you like the next chapter. I'll try to stop being mean to them lol  
  
Thank you again for every one who reviewed!  
  
This fic is going to be a mixture of the movie and books, so some parts people might know and others won't. This is kind of what if fic, I'm going to try keep the characters to their characters, and I apologise if I don't. I might not continue if people aren't interested. Well that's my author's note, lol enjoy the fic! Hope this idea's original, because I've not seen one like it, but not to say there isn't one. This chapter is a kind of serious one, :)  
  
Flamers: Yay bring it on. brings out homework   
  
Chapter Five: Finally it begins!  
  
'I can't believe how selfish you were!' growled her Gaffer. 'Leaving the celebrations early, I don't know what the Cottons thought.'  
  
'I'm sorry Gaffer,'  
  
'Sorry doesn't quite cut it Samantha; I want you to think long and hard about what you've done and be ready to make plans for your wedding tomorrow.' He stormed out angrily, leaving Sam shivering. She waited till his footsteps had disappeared, till she flung herself at the bed and burst into tears.  
  
Sometime later as the darkness had spread around the house, and her Gaffer's snores echoed around, that Sam got up ready to do her plan. She quietly removed a knapsack out of her cardboard and started filling it with all her clothes. As soon as Sam was done, she changed quickly into a woolly red jumper, and put on some black trousers that used to be her brothers. She looked in the mirror sadly, staring at her tear stained face, reaching for some near by scissors and bringing them towards her hair, she slammed them quickly back down. She wasn't exactly planning to go far, just to Merry's. She always loved being with the Brandybuck's, they were very friendly and understanding, but always seemed to be hinting at Merry maybe it was time she grew up and got married. Sam wouldn't be there for long, just till her Gaffer realised she wasn't getting married, and ask her to come home. She walked quickly out her own house into the darkness, and quickly was walking the familiar way to Bag End, before she could stop herself. Sam quickly hid behind a tree as she heard some angry whispers travel up the road.  
  
'I'm marrying Samantha wise; I can't wait to plan it tomorrow.'  
  
'Dangerous timing, Ted.' Hissed an unfamiliar voice.  
  
'I'm not afraid of that crazy hobbit Frodo Baggins; it's just her friend Merry.'  
  
'The hobbit will be dealt with it you want.'  
  
Sam watched Ted smirk. 'I might agree to it, seen as she said I'd marry Sam over her dead body.'  
  
'What's your obsession with the girl?'  
  
'I just want to show Mr Frodo he can't always get what he wants. She'll be a good wife for my children and then she'll have an accident, just like Frodo's parents did.' He laughed spitefully.  
  
His companion suddenly sniffed loudly, 'I smell blood.'  
  
Sam froze in horror.  
  
'What are you on about?'  
  
'We have a spy.'  
  
Before they could say any more, Sam sprinted quickly through the trees, hoping they wouldn't see her. She didn't care where she was running but quickly dived over a gate and behind a bed of roses, before hitting something extremely hard and being knocked out.  
  
Sam woke up later to hear voices coming out of an open window, she stared in wonder, realising she was at Bag End and it was very late at night for Mr Frodo to have visitors.  
  
One voice sounded panicky, she listened quickly as the voice spoke nervously about a ring, and she immediately recognised the voice as Gandalf's. Talking quickly and fast about a ring, power, great enemies and evil she shivered taking more of the story in, it didn't sound good and it seemed the only way to stop the ring's power was to destroy it. Sam listened to Mr Frodo's nervous voice asking questions and having them answered. She started to shiver realising he was probably going to leave, maybe be killed and never come back. She finally heard Mr Frodo's strong voice ready, and agreeing to take the ring out the shire so it would be protected. She shivered in shock making the rose bush move as well, and it was suddenly it was quiet in the house. She looked around nervously and suddenly two hands came angrily from the window and dragged her in the house. She screamed, and only stopped when she saw Mr Frodo's big blue eyes and realised it was Gandalf who was holding her.  
  
'What a strange shock,' he muttered 'Samantha Gamgee; may I ask what you're doing here?'  
  
'I was trimming the roses.' Sam replied quickly, 'I couldn't sleep and decided to give myself less work, if you get what I mean?'  
  
'I don't and I haven't heard your shears once.' He gave her a piercing look. 'How long have you been eavesdropping?'  
  
'Eaves dropping sir? I'm begging your pardon but they're no eaves in the shire.'  
  
'You're being a fool Samantha! How long have you been listening and what have you heard?'  
  
'Mr Frodo please, don't let him hurt me or turn me into anything unnatural, even if I didn't have to marry Ted I don't think my gaffer would appreciate it.' Sam held her head in her arms.  
  
Frodo laughed, not being able to contain himself 'don't be ridiculous, we know you mean no harm, but what did you hear?''  
  
Sam repeated all the stuff she'd heard.  
  
Gandalf shook his head and set her gently down on the floor.  
  
'If you're going to the elves, could I come to? My Gaffer wouldn't want me back now any way and I'd like to see them.'  
  
'Gandalf laughed, 'May I ask you Sam why you have a bag with all your belongings in.'  
  
'I was running away sir, but got spooked by a dark cloaked figure.'  
  
Gandalf's eyes flashed, 'you will have to leave sooner than I thought Frodo, is all that you need packed?'  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
'Looks like you're going with Frodo seen as your ears know so much.'  
  
Sam suddenly smiled; 'I'm going to see the elves?' she asked happily and burst into tears.  
  
I'm finally finished, sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. 


	6. Insert Merry and Pippin

Disclaimer: Money! Money! I own everything! suddenly wakes up :( I own nothing; accept a group of very drunk hobbits.  
  
Title: Changes for the better.  
  
Author: blue eyes in the shadows.  
  
Pairings: You have to ask? Well so far S/F but I might pair her off with some one else, heheheh just kidding, or am I? ;) P/M, but Merry might meet some one new, hmm or maybe not. ;) The rest are a closely guarded secret, guarded by Gollum.  
  
Gollum: My precious pairings. Evil laugh  
  
Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.  
  
Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?  
  
Author's note: I'm back! Yay! Hope you like this next chapter!:) Please review if you want, every little helps : ) Thank you reviewers of the last chapter:  
  
Theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: I'm here, awww sorry I took so long, but I bet craziness is fun! Lol Muhahaha hostages! Grins at own evil drunk hobbits Take over my school! Yay Gollum craziness at your school, wuhoo!!!! Hmmm I might do a bit on Sam and Ted's wedding later on ;) it will be very interesting, evil smirk I'll try and update quicker next time, thank you for your review.  
  
Vampire Feuer: Yay Sam is happy! Lol she had to be or a lot of evil hobbits would come kill me, lol thank you for your review, glad you liked it. Thank you again for every one who reviewed!  
  
This fic is going to be a mixture of the movie and books, so some parts people might know and others won't. This is kind of what if fic, I'm going to try keep the characters to their characters, and I apologise if I don't. I might not continue if people aren't interested. Well that's my author's note, lol enjoy the fic! Hope this idea's original, because I've not seen one like it, but not to say there isn't one. This chapter is a kind of serious one, :)  
  
Flamers: Yay bring it on. brings out homework   
  
Chapter Six: Insert Merry and Pippin  
  
Frodo and Sam both walked along in silence through a field full of crops.  
  
'It's been a weird couple of days hasn't it Mr Frodo?' said Sam nervously.  
  
Frodo nodded not really looking at her.  
  
'Mr Gandalf must really trust you, to let you take such a big burden.' She paused looking at him with big eyes.  
  
Frodo just stayed silent.  
  
'Is there something the matter?' asked Sam nervously. 'You've been quiet ever since Gandalf left us yesterday.'  
  
'I'm fine Sam,' he muttered.  
  
'Maybe we should go back.'  
  
'You know what Gandalf said. I'm the one who should be worried about you, you've never been this far out of the shire.'  
  
Sam smiled gently. 'It doesn't matter, I got to meet elves yesterday.'  
  
Frodo smiled lightly.  
  
'Wonder how Merry is?' muttered Sam nervously, 'She'll be worried about me, and when she comes to see if I'm okay, Gaffer will give her a good talking to.'  
  
'I'm sure she'll be fine.' Said Frodo, he suddenly stopped. 'You're Gaffer won't make you marry Ted when you get back will he?'  
  
Sam chewed her lip nervously, 'I don't know Mr Frodo, I don't want to but I've got to respect my Gaffer's wishes after I'm going to disappear for a while, he'll be worried.'  
  
Frodo turned to look at her with big blue eyes, 'would he be happy if you married some one else?'  
  
Pain passed through Sam's eyes, and she looked down. 'I guess he would Mr Frodo, there are many respectable hobbits in the shire.' She muttered.  
  
'Sam, I don't mean that I need to tell you something.'  
  
'What Mr Frodo?'  
  
'Sam I l-'  
  
He was suddenly cut off by loud yelling.  
  
'You come back with them vegetables!' yelled an angry voice.  
  
'Run faster.' Shouted another one.  
  
'Mr Frodo,' said Sam quickly, 'I think we better run.'  
  
They were both suddenly pushed to the ground by two blurred shapes.  
  
'I think we hit some one Pip.' Said an annoyed girl's voice.  
  
Sam suddenly opened her eyes, she'd had shut after she'd fell. 'Pippin?' she asked the figure who had knocked her down.  
  
He suddenly laughed, 'Hi Sammy,' he got up and offered her a hand.  
  
'Sam,' yelled Merry, pushing Pippin out the way to hug her, 'We've been so worried, Gaffer said you were gone and you never turned up at my house. So I thought you were gone for good.' She said quickly.  
  
Pippin laughed, 'Should have seen the look on Ted's face when he got to your house and you were gone. He marched straight up to Bag end only to find Frodo was gone as well.'  
  
'There's rumours going around Sam's killed Mr Frodo and stole his money.' Smiled Merry.  
  
'I'm not dead.' Groaned Frodo from the ground, I just feel it.'  
  
Pippin smirked, 'so you're the reason Sam's run off, couldn't you of told us about your running off to get married? We were worried.'  
  
'Married?' spluttered Sam.  
  
'Where's my Vegetables?' a fierce voice suddenly yelled.  
  
Merry smiled nervously and suddenly took off in a sprint across the field.  
  
'Come on!' yelled Pippin, quickly following her, with Sam and Frodo running not far behind.  
  
'Stop!' yelled Merry. But it was too late and all off them collided into each other and fell off a steep hill. They landed with a loud thud.  
  
'That hurt,' groaned Pippin, slowly getting up.  
  
'Didn't for me,' smiled Merry.  
  
'That's because you landed on me!' muttered Pippin.  
  
'Remind me not to go anywhere with you two again.' Muttered Frodo, getting slowly up.  
  
'This is quite good compared to last time,' smiled Pippin, 'Remember Sam.'  
  
'I try not to,' she replied, from the soft grass where she had landed.  
  
'But it was so fun,' laughed Pippin.  
  
Merry suddenly got up and glared at Frodo, 'What's the big idea of running off with Sam and not leaving so much as a note?'  
  
'We had to Merry,' muttered Sam.  
  
'No you didn't.'  
  
'We had important business nobody was supposed to know,'  
  
'You can't even tell your own best friend?' yelled Merry.  
  
'Err Merry.' Muttered Pippin nervously.  
  
'We thought Ted had done something to you!'  
  
'Merry.'  
  
'What?' She suddenly stopped noticing the deathly silence around them, and the ground slowly shaking.  
  
'What's going on?' asked Pippin noticing a deathly pale Sam and Frodo.  
  
'Do you hear that?' whispered Sam. 'It sounds like horses.'  
  
'We need to get off the road now!' said Frodo quickly.  
  
'But they could probably help us,' muttered Pippin.  
  
'Pippin and think we should do what they say,' whispered Merry, feeling nervous.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a tree with Sam and Frodo.  
  
Angry horse's steps echoed around the trees as a dark figure made their way to the path near where the hobbits were hidden.  
  
'What the-' Merry quickly put a hand over his mouth, as the horse kicked the grass angrily.  
  
'Baggins,' hissed a voice, from a cloaked figure jumping quickly off the horse.  
  
Merry gripped Pippin in shock.  
  
The cloaked figure quickly sniffed and let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
Sam whimpered quickly, hiding her face on Frodo's shoulder. She suddenly noticed his eyes were oddly bright and he was slowly reaching a finger out towards the ring. She gripped his hand quickly, and suddenly he shook out of his daze just as the creature screamed and jumped on its horse galloping away.  
  
'What was that thing?' whispered Merry.  
  
'I don't know, Gandalf never said.' Whispered Frodo, who was now holding a shivering Sam.  
  
'This is something big isn't it?' asked Pippin.  
  
Sam nodded at him.  
  
'We need to get to the Bree.'  
  
'The quickest way is by Ferry crossing.' Said Merry, seeming to snap to her senses.  
  
'I know a short cut,' muttered Pippin, 'come on,'  
  
They all quickly hurried after Pippin who was running quickly through the trees.  
  
'We need to stay off the roads.' Shouted Frodo.  
  
Sometime later in the darkness, they reached the Ferry crossing. Sam was shivering, peering anxiously into the dark depths of water.  
  
'I don't like water.' She whispered.  
  
Frodo gripped her hand and pulled her quickly on a wooden raft.  
  
'Come on,' muttered Merry, pulling the ropes of f while Pippin pushed off with a wooden oar.  
  
An angry scream pierced across the night. Just as the boat got further into the water.  
  
'I can see that thing.' Muttered Pippin, staring to the shore line where an angry cloaked figure was screaming.  
  
'There's not another crossing for miles.' Said Merry, smiling in relief.  
  
'I've got a feeling that's not the last we see of them.' Shivered Sam.  
  
Okay, all done. I hope everyone reading it liked it, sorry it's a bit movie verse at the minute, and I'm going to go more by the book soon. Please review if you liked it, Sorry it took so long, I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker. 


	7. Tree food, it's yummy!

Disclaimer: hobbits dance around fanta high and pointing sharp weapons those guys own everything **'shivers in fear '  
**  
Title: Changes for the better.  
  
Author: blue eyes in the shadows.  
  
Pairings: You have to ask? Well so far S/F but I might pair her off with some one else, heheheh just kidding, or am I? ;) P/M, but Merry might meet some one new, hmm or maybe not. ;) The rest are a closely guarded secret, guarded by Gollum.  
  
Gollum: My precious pairings. **Evil laugh  
**  
Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.  
  
Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?  
  
Author's note: Sorry I took so long, but the next chapters should be out quickly : ) Thank you reviewers of the last chapter:  
  
Vampire Feuer: Lol glad you're still liking the fic, this chapter took a bit longer :P hmm will Frodo ever have a chance to tell Sam how he feels? innocent look I doubt it. :p thank you for reviewing.

Piesces411: I've updated again :p sorry it took so long, thank you for reviewing here's the next chapter.  
  
Iloveelves: Glad you liked it, :) thank you for reviewing.  
  
Roguewriter04: Glad you like it, the other characters, smiles innocently you won't have to wait long for another one. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: Hmmm she wraiths great idea, lol I have an image of them and another character in my head. That's around chapter eight. **looks scared seeing angry hobbits who want more fanta** I've finally updates, sorry it took so long, glad you really like this story :) :) thank you for reviewing.  
  
Raphangela: I'm glad you liked it :) well here's the next chapter thank you for reviewing :)  
  
Moralinde: Hmmm poor Frodo might have been, ;) you'll have to wait and see later on in the fic. Lol isn't great how Merry and Pippin so easily ruin the moment? :p I don't mind if you review or not, I'm just happy people read this fic :) Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Stillhopeful: Here's the next chapter, thank you for reviewing. :)  
  
Thank you again for every one who reviewed!  
  
This fic is going to be a mixture of the movie and books, so some parts people might know and others won't. This is kind of what if fic, I'm going to try keep the characters to their characters, and I apologise if I don't. I might not continue if people aren't interested. Well that's my author's note, lol enjoy the fic! Hope this idea's original, because I've not seen one like it, but not to say there isn't one. This chapter is a kind of serious one, :)  
  
Flamers: Yay bring it on. brings out popcorn anyone want any? heard of angry hobbits run towards it and eat it Bad evil imaginary hobbits!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------/---------

Chapter Seven: Tree food  
  
'You've got us lost again, haven't you?' growled Merry.  
  
'We're not lost, I no exactly where we are.' Replied Pippin smiling.  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Erm near a river.'  
  
Sam edged slowly towards Frodo as another explosive argument happened between Pippin and Merry. 'That's the tenth today.' She whispered to Frodo.  
  
'I don't know what's wrong with them,' he muttered back.  
  
'I wish I'd never met you!' growled Merry.  
  
'Me as well, you're nothing but bother!'  
  
Merry suddenly looked hurt and quickly looked away from Pippin.  
  
'Could we stop for a break?' asked Sam quickly.  
  
'What about those riders?'  
  
Merry glared at Pippin, 'I think it's a great idea Sam.'  
  
Frodo smiled gently at Sam 'Maybe a little while.'  
  
She suddenly blushed as his hang brushed hers accidentally.  
  
Merry sighed, slumping angrily down a tree and closing her eyes.  
  
Pippin looked nervous before gently sitting next to her, 'She's asleep already,' he whispered, gently holding her hand in his.  
  
'I think it's getting to them.'  
  
Blue eyes stared at her, 'Maybe.'  
  
Sam sighed it had been a few days since they'd last saw the riders at the ferry crossing. But since then Pippin and Merry had been right at each other's throats, and because of it they were all now lost in a wood.  
  
'They're both asleep.' Sighed Frodo starting to walk slowly towards the river.  
  
Sam slowly followed him.  
  
'Do you know why they've been arguing lately?'  
  
'Merry thinks he doesn't care.' Whispered Sam quickly.  
  
Frodo turned to look at her. 'Why's that?'  
  
'I'm sorry Mr Frodo,' she replied blushing, 'I can't say.'  
  
'Is it because Merry's parents want her to marry and Pippin's never even talked about it?'  
  
Sam spluttered, 'How do you know that Mr Frodo?'  
  
'Just because someone never says something, doesn't mean they don't care.'  
  
They're eyes meet and stared at each other. Frodo gently brushed a lock of blond hair behind Sam's ear. 'Sam I-' started Frodo but he was cut off by an ear piercing scream.  
  
'Merry and Pippin.' Said Sam quickly, tearing her gaze away from Frodo and sprinting the way they had come towards the river.  
  
'Where are they?' asked Frodo in a panic as he got to the tree.  
  
'Sam,' yelled an echoing voice.  
  
'Merry?'  
  
'We're trapped in a tree. He won't let us go.' Sam suddenly scowled wondering if they were joking.  
  
'Mr Frodo do you think they're playing a trick on us?'  
  
Frodo scowled. 'I don't find this prank funny Merry.'  
  
'I'm not joking.' She replied, through the tree. 'Get us out!'  
  
Sam smiled, 'this is really good Merry, for a minute we both thought you were really trapped.'  
  
'We are!' cried Merry.  
  
'Like tree's can move and eat people.' Laughed Frodo.  
  
A root suddenly swung out and hit Frodo in the face.  
  
Sam looked weirdly shocked.  
  
'Now do you believe us!' yelled Merry.  
  
'Light a fire!' shouted Sam quickly stacking a pile of leaves near the tree and lighting them.  
  
'Put it out!' screamed Merry. 'He'll squeeze me in two if you don't!'  
  
San looked desperately at Frodo who seemed to take complete leave of his senses and started running and screaming help. She quickly grabbed a stick and threw it helplessly at the tree. She suddenly paused hearing a weird singing voice in the direction Frodo had gone, she ran quickly towards it.  
  
'Help!' shouted Frodo as she got close to him.  
  
A small man in a blue coat came suddenly charging towards them. 'Whoa! Steady there calm down!'  
  
'Our friends are stuck in a willow tree, you try calming down!'  
  
Big blue eyes looked at Sam. 'My, what a beautiful young lady.' He bowed to her and held out his hand. 'Tom Bombadil.' He said through a brown beard.  
  
'What kind of name is that?' muttered Frodo under his breath.  
  
'Please help, my friends are trapped.' Whispered Sam.  
  
'Maybe a kiss from a beautiful young maiden may convince me.' He suddenly noticed Frodo's angry and jealous glare on him.  
  
'She's a hobbit,' growled Frodo through gritted teeth, 'Are you going to help us or not?'  
  
Tom smiled handing Sam a pretty lily. 'I'd do anything for such a beautiful hobbit.' He quickly marched up to the tree where Merry and Pippin were trapped and started whispering to it. Merry and Pippin were then thrown harshly from the tree.  
  
'Couldn't you have asked him to do that gently?' growled Merry.  
  
'Thank you,' smiled Sam.  
  
'Think nothing of it; I'd do anything for you.'  
  
Frodo glared more angrily and clenched his fists.  
  
'I thought you to were keeping watch.' Muttered Pippin. 'Or were you too busy with other stuff on your romantic walk.'  
  
Tom snorted at that comment, 'I doubt one as fair and beautiful as her would go on a romantic walk with someone so undeserving of the beauty.'  
  
'Who are you calling undeserving?' growled Frodo.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes at him, and started lecturing the tree and winking and smiling at Sam in between doing so. Frodo was slowly going a funny red colour.  
  
'He's going to ruin everything.' Muttered Pippin, quietly to Merry.  
  
Merry smiled, 'Look how red our dear cousin Frodo has gone, I think his jealousy may get the better of him.'  
  
'This is a good thing?'  
  
'Watch and see Pip,' smiled Merry, before remembering she was angry at him and walking away.  
  
'You must come to my house.' Smiled Tom after a while. 'I would love to entertain one so beautiful.  
  
Sam looked nervously at Frodo who had a emotionless expression on his face.  
  
'That's a great idea.' Smiled Merry quickly. 'Did I thank you for saving me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Okay, all done. I hope everyone reading it liked it, Tom is more book verse but I've made him a different character. This is how I think he might have been if girls were around. Hmm I think he's just there to torture and make Frodo extremely jealous.


	8. Wow! Arguments, how fun!

Disclaimer: Well if you want the honest truth, well I own everything! –runs round laughing and throwing money and then see's lawyers- erm –runs-

Title: Changes for the better.

Author: blue eyes in the shadows.

Pairings: You have to ask? Well so far S/F but I might pair her off with some one else, heheheh just kidding, or am I? ;) P/M, but Merry might meet some one new, hmm or maybe not. ;) The rest are a closely guarded secret, guarded by Gollum.

Gollum: My precious pairings. 'Evil laugh'

Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.

Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?

Author's note: Again sorry this took so long, it's been in a notebook for some time, and so are the next two chapters. But I've just not got round to writing it up. Stupid school mutters lol Hope you like this chapter.

Iloveelves: Lol I'm glad to have Tom on board, lol he helps me torture Frodo more –evil laugh- lol thanks for reviewing.

Roguewriter04: Yay another person who likes Tom, lol I like Tom and don't like him being missed out, like in the movies. Hmmm Goldberry's Tom's wife, she might be in this chapter –innocent look- thank you for reviewing. I'll try and find that fic later on.

Theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: Lol I'm here, nooooooo walmart's got you! –Get's plank with a rusty nail and smashes up Walmart- Sorry I've taken so long, I blame my evil friend who keeps making me write her Slipknot Fics, -glares at her- lol I think Sam's well suited with her older man –innocent look- Lol I like Tom, there's a few other missed out characters later on. The drunken hobbits thank you for the fanta, lol but have discovered the highness of cherry tango. –Watches them dance round the room- Thanks for reviewing.

Moralinde: Ahh he has the river daughter lol but he seems to like Sam. I don't see her very happy either, I see Tom unconscious. –Evil laugh- thank you for reviewing.

Stillhopeful: Awww I'm sorry, I don't mean to torture you by not updating. I'm going to try and do two chapters this time, unless my head explodes lol thank you for reviewing.

halfblood princess: Lol glad you like Frodo, I think he is so sweet and fun to torture. Lol I like Tom being OC, more fun for Frodo. Lol lord of the rings Fics are pretty cool, I recommend them and Harry Potter ones lol I'm glad you clicked on my story and like it lol wuhoo it's original –does dance- lol Please ramble dome more, rambling is fun lol thank you for updating.

Thank you again for every one who reviewed!

Flamers: Yay I have homework for you to burn, burn it all!!!! Muhahahahahaha

Chapter Eight: Don't touch pretty shiny things

'Sam you get more beautiful every day.' Smiled Tom.

'Let me hurl.' Muttered Pippin.

'I wish you didn't have to leave so soon.'

Sam smiled politely at him. 'Merry thinks we should leave later on today.'

Merry looked up and wondered what Sam was talking about.

'Such a shame, I will never again see one as fair as you.'

'Yeah real shame.' Frodo glared.

'Jealousy is not good for you dear cousin.' Whispered Merry smirking. 'Doesn't suit you either.'

Sam smiled as her eyes met Frodo's across the table.

'Me and Frodo are going for a walk.' Smirked Merry, she got up with Frodo.

'May I sing to you Samantha?' asked Tom, ignoring them as they left.

Frodo angrily slammed the door.

'That guy has some serious issues.' Merry said looking annoyed.

Frodo twitched a little.

'You're being really irrational, Sam only has eyes for you.'

'Merry can you please stop talking about it.' He quickly looked away.

Merry coughed. 'Never thought I'd see you jealous, you ought to tell her before it's too late.' She opened the door and went into the house.

Frodo soon went in a while later.

'Mr Frodo,' smiled Sam happily as he walked in.

'Where's Tom?'

'He went for a walk.' Smiled Sam. 'Pippin said he'd ram a plate into his mouth if he sang one more song.'

Frodo hid a smile. 'That was mean of him.'

She shrugged. 'I'm not really that keen on his singing. I prefer yours.' She blushed. 'Mr Frodo there's something I have to tell you.'

'What is it?'

An angry yell echoed through the house blocking out what Sam had just said.

'We're through Pippin Took' yelled Merry angrily and stormed into the room Sam and Frodo were in and out another.

Pippin appeared a few minutes later, looking down to hide his expression. 'I'm going for a walk.' He whispered, before leaving out the door.

Sam looked helplessly between the ways Merry and Pippin had gone. 'Mr Frodo please go after Merry.' She said quickly, before following Pippin. Sam soon spotted him throwing something shiny into Tom's pond.

'Are you okay Pippin?'

'Fine, I'm just happy Merry is going to be happy.' He said in a strained voice before quickly walking off.

Sam was about to walk after him, but a golden glint from the pond caught her attention. She edged closer noticing something resting on a rock in the middle of the water. She quickly held onto a tree, and tried to reach across to get it; suddenly she lost her grip and went hurling into the shallow water, and came up coughing and soaked a few minutes later.

'Nice day for a swim?' said a cheerful voice, sounding close to laughing.

Sam glared at the figure of Frodo Baggins.

'Would you like some help?'

She smirked at him, as he put his coat onto a rock and came towards the pond and held his hand out to her. Her smirked widen as she pulled on his hand, making him fall in as well and land with a loud splash.

Frodo came up glaring at her. 'You've been spending too much time with Merry and Pippin.'

Sam smiled before pulling herself out the pond; she blushed looking at Frodo with his curls all wet.

'Take my coat Sam.' He got out and picked it up from the rock and placed it round her shoulders. He reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face with his hands. 'Tom's right.' He whispered. 'You are beautiful.' He paused and suddenly looked at her hand. 'What's that?' he asked quickly.

Sam looked at him weirdly.

'The ring.'

Sam suddenly looked down in horror at her wedding finger; a pretty engagement ring was on it. 'How did that get there?' she asked innocently, then suddenly realised. 'Ohh dear.'

'You're marrying him, aren't you?' asked Frodo.

'No of course not.'

'No need to explain.'

Tom suddenly appeared from nowhere, 'So you've heard Frodo, young Sam has chosen me over you, better look next time.'

Sam glared at him. 'You're lying.'

'Samantha, no need to deny it any more, we both love each other, why lie to young

Frodo.'

'You're such a liar!' growled Sam, 'You only like me because you think I'm beautiful, but I'm not, I'm a simple girl and you don't know me at all!'

Frodo glared at them both. 'I've had enough!' he stormed off towards the house.

'You're just jealous because young Samantha loves me!' yelled Tom after him.

Sam was so angry she couldn't speak, but she didn't need to because an umbrella was angrily slammed down on his head.

Tom looked up in a daze. 'Goldberry, I can explain.'

Sam smiled at the pretty woman behind him.

'I go away for two days and you start upsetting people and attempt bigamy to a poor girl who isn't interested!' she now looked red with anger.

'It's not how it looks, honest!'

He didn't have a chance to say anything else before the umbrella came down harder on his head and knocked him out.

'Hello young one.' Suddenly smiled the woman.

Sam looked nervously at her umbrella.

'I'm not angry with you dear. We haven't met, I'm Tom's wife.'

------------------------- ------------- ---------------------------------- ---- ------ ------------------

All done, I hope everyone reading liked it, will Frodo be angry next chapter? Will Goldberry commit murder with an umbrella? ;) find out next time :p Sorry for not updating for a while, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. :) Bye


	9. Err Aragorn? wow they're all gonna die

Disclaimer: -watches butterfly- it will kill us all, and owns all the lord of the rings

–Points- sue it!

Title: Changes for the better.

Author: blue eyes in the shadows.

Pairings: Ahh there are lots coming soon, so far Sam and Frodo like each other, but refuse to tell each other, and every time they try Merry or Pippin get in there way. Hmm Merry and Pippin have been a pairing since they were little, but now have split up. There's more coming soon, but they're guarded by Gollum.

Gollum: My precious pairings. 'Evil laugh'

Setting: Beginning of the Lord of the Rings, the fellowship.

Summary: AU what if at the start of Lord of the rings the fellowship, almost half the fellowship were girls? What if your favourite character was a girl? What if they started to change things? Would it be for the better for the quest or the death of them all, especially when some start to fall in love?

Author's note: Ahh this came out really later again :( I'm really going to try and get the next chapter out fast. To my reviewers:

Theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath: Lol hi Yay! Violent Goldberry is the answer to all problems –innocent look- I've not been eating sugar and neither have a band of hobbits –sees one swinging on a curtain- err he's supposed to be doing that. Wow cool you have a band, ohww marching contest, did you win? Lol if you didn't I can get my evil gang of hobbits to riot. Lol it's not Tom's fault he's weird, Goldberry hit him so many times with the umbrella that it's affected his brain. Ohww orangina, lol cherry cola beats it, -watches hobbits doing a Mexican wave- Cool –goes back to the party- thank you for reviewing.

halfblood princess and Summer: Lol hi, you're review made me laugh for age's lol I sent it to one of my friends to read and they found it funny. Yay! My last chapter was random; randomness is the route to fun :) Lol if you think OC Tom is weird, then wait till this next chapter. It's the a few people have been wondering about –drum role- Aragorn –Evil laugh- lets just say he makes an appearance. Lol Yay I think Frodo torture is good for a fic, lol I'm glad you like him, even though he's a bit dense at the minute. There is a reason about Pippin and Merry, but sadly it won't be explained till around the part where the fellowship split up. Merry mainly split up because she doesn't think Pippin was serious about her and there was a lot of hassle from her parents. But Pippin, here's a hint, what he threw into the pond was what was on Sam's finger in the last chapter. Lol –hopes you get what I'm on about- I don't think many people noticed it. Lol thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter.

Vampire Feuer: Yay Tom's a happy person :) lol Yay I'm glad you keep on reminding yourself this is an AU fic, that means the story is almost believable in what I'm writing :) Lol I wasn't sure if Goldberry was his wife either, and when I read your review I almost hit myself on the head with a cup lol for putting she was Tom's wife. Lol I know lots of people like jolly Tom, but I didn't get how he could be so happy when I read the book, lol so I gave him an evil side. He's still jolly, it's just he seemed to like chasing after Sam more. Aww I'm sorry about Tom's character change, I'll fix it at the end, if Sam survives –shifty eyes- I know what the ending's going to be and it's got a twist, but it's not for ages yet :( The character I like best in this, isn't in yet, but has there own chapter coming up later on. Ohh dear I'm not sure if you're going to like Aragorn in this next chapter, though he is a lot happier :) How can you be so cruel to the umbrella in lotr, I felt sorry for it because it's part got cut so much, Opps I'm babbling on about nothing now. lol thank you for reviewing.

Thank you again for every one who reviewed!

Flamers: -brings out pretty fire works – Yay fireworks party!

Chapter Nine: Aragorn?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry glared at Pippin. 'I don't like this weather.'

'Of course everything is my fault.' Glared Pippin back.

'Well mainly it is.'

Sam glared at both of them, she was slowly getting annoyed because they couldn't see a thing because of the rain, Pippin and Merry wouldn't stop arguing and Frodo seemed upset. She wished she'd stayed with Goldberry now, when Tom woke up he didn't remember a thing and started singing and telling stories. Sam though he was a very good actor, and she was still caring the ring she had found in her pocket, she wondered why Pippin didn't want it back.

'Take the other say.' They suddenly heard a banging noise 'Oww'

'I suppose that's my fault as well?' smirked Pippin.

'What do you want?' asked a grumpy voice.

They all jumped in shock, Merry had walked into a gate and now a lantern was shinning on them.

'Shire hobbits; don't see many of your folk around here, especially at night. What are your names?'

Merry looked annoyed, 'None of your business, we need an Inn.'

The man raised an eyebrow. 'I could leave you standing out here with an attitude like that.'

'Is that a threat?' Asked Merry angrily.

'I'm sorry about her.' Said Pippin quickly, 'she is easily offended.'

'Could we have some shelter?' asked Sam quickly, 'we're freezing, I'm Samantha Brandybuck, by the way. Travelling from Buckland.'

Merry gave her a strange look.

'I heard Bree folk used to be fair spoken travellers.' Muttered Pippin.

'It's my job to ask questions after dark.' He glared. 'But come in.' He opened the gate and let them walk through, before closing it and going back to his house grumbling. They carried on walking before stopping at an Inn called the Prancing Pony, where music was coming out of.

Frodo stood quietly, 'Should we go in?'

Merry shook her head and went in, closely followed by everyone else.

'Could we have a room?' asked Frodo loudly, to the man at the bar.

------

Sam sighed feeling tiered, Merry had gone for a walk and left her now with a very depressed Pippin and Frodo, who were drowning their sorrows with beer.

'My life is worse than yours.' Slurred Pippin to Frodo.

'Mine's a barrel of laughs as well Pip.' Muttered Frodo.

Sam suddenly noticed someone sitting at a table, in a pink cloak who was slowly stirring a bright blue cocktail with a bright pink umbrella.

Frodo followed where she was looking. 'Who's that?'

Mr butterbur who was the man at the bar from earlier, suddenly appeared, as if by magic from nowhere. 'She's our karaoke queen.' He suddenly coughed. 'She's very mysterious, around these parts she's known as Strider.'

Sam raised her eyebrow as the woman checked her reflection in her cocktail glass. Strider suddenly noticed Frodo looking and invited him over by waving her hand. Sam glared.

As Frodo got there, the women threw back her hood to reveal long blond hair with blue eyes.

'Hi.' She smiled. 'I was just wondering how you got your hair so curly.'

'It's natural.'

'Ohh.' She sighed. 'I can't remember why,' She carried on stirring her drink 'But I'm supposed to tell you to watch out for some weird folk.'

'Erm okay,' muttered Frodo, slowly edging away.

'Mr Frodo, I think Pippin's had to much to drink.' Said Sam quickly, pointing to where he was dancing on a table.

'Ohh no.'

'Frodo Baggins, come help me.' Laughed Pippin drunkenly, he waved out his arms and legs and seemed to be trying to do a strange dance. Frodo suddenly felt eyes on him and before he could stop himself, had put on the ring. He heard Sam gasp but made his way quickly to the other end of the bar then quickly pulled the ring off. Before he could say anything, the woman called Strider had dragged him into another room and slammed him into a wall.

'You should chose you actions more wisely Mr Baggins.' Glared the woman. 'That ring totally clashes with you outfit. And is also a fashion no, no.'

Sam suddenly came bursting into the room, holding up a drunk Pippin. 'Let go of Mr Frodo!' she shouted. 'Or I'll fight you.' She let go on Pippin who went sliding down a wall giggling.

Strider glared. 'I'm not going to break my nails by fighting you.' She let go of Frodo. 'You're quite pretty.' She smiled at Sam, 'I'm not going to make you more ugly, by fighting you. Of course no one could ever be as beautiful as me.' She smiled dreamily at her reflection in a pane of glass.

'Who are you really?' asked Frodo.

'My name's Aragorn.'

Pippin giggled drunkenly, 'what a funny name for a girl.'

'It's not my fault my mum lived only long enough to name me. She thought I was a boy.'

Sam gave her a questioning look.

'Do you know Gandalf?' smiled Aragorn.

'What ever gave you that idea?' asked Merry sarcastically, as she walked into the room.

'Ohh I guess you can't help me.' Mutter Aragorn looking down.

Pippin suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. 'We know Gandalf; he's that crazy guy with long hair.'

'Wow, really? What a coincidence, I know him too. Could you help me find the ring bearer? I'm supposed to find and help him.'

Pippin giggled some more. 'He's right next to you.'

Merry sighed at him, 'I leave for an hour and you get drunk and tell people everything they want to know.'

'Wow it's great one of you is the ring bearer.' She smiled. 'Looks like I'm going to be your leader.'

'Why should we trust you?' asked Frodo.

'Because I know where to take you, at least I think I do, and I'm a good ranger.'

Merry and Sam exchanged looks. 'What I am? Only the other day I got lost and asked some nice cloaked man for directions. Shame he only talked in grunts.'

They all came to the conclusion she was insane.

'I'm going to bed.' Muttered Merry.

'I wouldn't do that.' Smiled Aragorn.

'Why?'

She was quiet for a few minutes, and then suddenly asked quickly. 'what was the question again?'

'I give up.' Glared Merry and she angrily sat down.

Frodo glanced at Sam and smiled.

'Well Gandalf said something about not letting some cloaked people kill you, and I think they're coming tonight, so you have to stay in here.'

Merry and Frodo looked at her unconvinced.

'Gandalf told me to protect Frodo Baggins and strange folk are around tonight.'

'I trust her.' Said Sam quietly.

Frodo sighed and nodded, while Pippin snored loudly from the place he was lying on the floor.

A while later Sam had fallen asleep, with her head leaning on Frodo's shoulder. Merry and Frodo suddenly looked up in alert as they heard loud ripping noises.

'Don't worry,' whispered Aragorn, her eyes shone eerily in the night, while she watched dark moving shadows. 'You're safe, get some sleep.'

'That could have been us.' Muttered Frodo, 'I trust you now.'

Mr Butterbur suddenly came quickly into the room, 'Your chambers have been attacked,' he said quickly. 'Is this a bad time to tell you I have a letter from Mr Gandalf, to a certain Frodo Baggins?'

Everyone who was awake in the room glared at him.

--------- -------------------- --------- --------- ---------- --------- ---------- --------- --------

Lol hi, I know there's probably a lot of annoyed Aragorn loving reviewers now

–hides- I hope a few people enjoy that chapter, I will try to get the next one out quicker, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Aragorn's character is also not what she seems. Lol I might make the next chapter really a really short story on what happened to Gandalf. Lol thank you for reading.


	10. Puddles and Pain

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been busy with exams and some other stuff lol but I found this chapter which was written quite a few months ago. Also a big thanks to theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath, who made me realises I hadn't updated in centuries. Also thank you to Silver Sniper, halfblood princess and summer, Pisces411 and theamazingtecnocoloredringwriath, my reviewers of the last chapter. :) Those still confused about Aragorn, I wanted to make her the stereotype princess. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'So after I got lost for the twelfth time, some one finally helped me.' Smiled Strider.

Sam looked at her slightly tiered, 'That's great.' They now called Aragorn, Strider, mainly because she was offended after they had laughed at her name.

'I know.'

Pippin yawned wildly, 'Can we stop for a second breakfast now?'

Strider's expression changed, 'We're not stopping for anything, and I'm not going to let Gandalf have something to yell at me about again. Last time he yelled for three hours and then wouldn't leave.'

'But I'm hungry.' Groaned Pippin.

'I'm without my beauty products, deal with it.'

Sam rolled her eyes and stroked the pony she was leading, it had been the only one left in the village and she'd named it Bill.

'But you need food to live.' Muttered Pippin.

Strider threw an apple at his head and carried on walking.

'I don't like her,' muttered Pippin.

'Finally met your match Pip?' smiled Sam.

Frodo was walking quietly ahead with Merry.

'So she had an engagement ring?' asked Merry.

'Yes, but it was odd because we met Goldberry later. She seemed wonderful and beautiful and was so nice to give us food. I wonder if Tom's awake yet?'

'That's what he gets for trying to go out with Sam behind Goldberry's back.'

'Less talking more walking.' Yelled Strider.

'Who died and made her king?' muttered Merry.

Strider suddenly halted to a stop.

'What's the matter?' asked Sam quickly.

'Aren't I beautiful?' sighed strider, flicking her hair.

Sam walked up to her nervously, and suddenly noticed the puddle in which Strider was admiring herself in. 'Shouldn't we get a move on?'

'I think we should make camp here,' smiled Strider at her reflection.

'What about there?' asked Merry, pointing to a tall hill with rocks at the top.

'It looks a bit creepy,' muttered Aragorn.

'You just want to stay here and admire yourself in a puddle, don't you?' Merry rolled her eyes.

'Fine creepy tower it is, don't blame me if anything happens.' Smirked Strider.

'Aren't you supposed to be protecting us?' asked Pippin, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm sorry are you speaking to the person in charge? Because if you are, I'm sure Merry would be delighted to answer your question.' Glared Strider.

'Would you too stop arguing for one second, we should be worried about those cloaked folk, or Mr Frodo? I'm awfully sorry for saying this, but if you don't stop arguing I may get me frying pan out and hit you all on the head.'

They all stared at her.

'This wouldn't be happening if we'd had a second breakfast.' Pippin finally said.

Sam sighed before leading Bill the pony up towards the hill.

'What's her problem?' asked Pippin.

---------

It was now night time, and Sam was sitting staring at the burning fire. Strider had been gone a while, and she'd bet Bill the pony that she was still at that puddle, admiring herself. Her gaze settled onto Mr Frodo, who was gently sleeping. She wondered if he'd ever realise how much she cared. Suddenly blue eyes sprung open looking piercingly at her.

'Mr Frodo,' she smiled gently, 'You're awake, and we've saved you some food.'

His eyes suddenly caught sight of the fire, 'Put it out quickly!' he yelled.

'Ever learnt the word please?' asked Merry.

'They'll see it, but it out!'

It was suddenly too late and three cloaked figures were gliding quickly towards them, with swords shinning an eerie blue raised towards them.

'Is this a bad time to say run?' asked Merry nervously.

Sam quickly pulled out a weapon Strider had given her earlier. All four stood defensively together, weapons raised.

'Mr Frodo, you should run!' hissed Sam.

'No I'm not leaving.'

The cloaked figures suddenly sprang forwards with an ear piercing shriek. Merry was quickly knocked to the floor and lay there unmoving. Pippin fell back to the ground, where he'd tripped over a log. Sam was quickly thrown across the ground.

'Sam!' he yelled, before backing quickly away from the cloaked figures and towards Sam. He suddenly tripped up, as the cloaked figures got closer and closer with their swords raised. Frodo quickly grabbed his ring, and put it on without thinking. The world seemed to slow down, as a sword got plunged into his shoulder.

'Mr Frodo!' Sam's shriek made the ring on Frodo's finger slip off as he cried out in pain.

Hissing was suddenly heard, but this time a pink cloaked figure had joined the other three.

'Is this a bad time to show you my cool fire stick?' Sam looked up in relief seeing Strider, appear from nowhere. 'You had a party without inviting me?' The look on her face was now fierce and angry as she plunged the fire into the nearest cloak figure, before jumping towards the next, 'This is what you get,' she screamed, now fighting two cloak figures and swinging the stick round to it hit both. 'For not inviting me to your party.' The cloaked figures hissed wildly, before sweeping off quickly.

Strider smiled happily, 'See,' she smiled at the hobbits, 'I protected you.'

Sam ignored her, before throwing herself down next to Frodo, who was now groaning in pain. 'You're hurt,' she whispered, 'I promised Mr Gandalf I'd keep you safe.'

'It's fine,' he whispered, 'the cut on your head looks worse.' He gently reached out to touch it, but it was then his eyes became unfocused and his arm dropped to the ground. He then started to choke and gasp.

'Mr Frodo, don't leave me. I don't want to go back to the shire without you.'

Strider walked quickly past a groaning Merry and a dazed Pippin. She kneeled next to Frodo and pulled half a blade from his shoulder. Her eyes widen in realisation looking at it, 'Gandalf's going to kill me.'


End file.
